


in and out with the tide

by Cleonhart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirates, Sea witches, Sirens, Vague Historical Accuracy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleonhart/pseuds/Cleonhart
Summary: “Keep your head down and don't go near the water.”Those were the last words his father had spoken to him before he left.Eleven years later, Jaehyun had kept to his fathers wishes, content with living a mundane life and keeping away from the sea. No matter how much it called to him in his dreams.Until fate docked at their island in the form of a ship and her infamous captain.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 30
Kudos: 163





	in and out with the tide

**Author's Note:**

> yo-ho

Jaehyun knew this was a dream, he’d had it before. 

Standing at the shoreline, bare feet sunken into the soft sand. The ocean waves lapped closer and closer and part of Jaehyun wanted to wade deeper into those depths, while the other half screamed at him to run, to not let the impending water touch him. But he couldn’t move. He could never move, glued in one spot and staring as the line of sea foam edged nearer. 

It was always after the sun had set just beyond where the sky met the sea, the beach canopied by a cloudless expanse the colour of rose quartz. It was beautiful and the gentle sounds of the waves drawing back on themselves and rolling forward would have been calming to anyone else; but to him they instilled helplessness. Fear. 

He always woke up right before the water reached his toes, his eyes snapping open and his heart rattling in his chest as he careened into consciousness. 

But this was different. 

Just as the water was about to make contact and he expected his dream to come to a close, something caught the peripheral of his vision. He looked up, squinting at the horizon and trying to make out whatever he was looking at. Slowly he began to piece together the shape of sails in the distance.

Right as his vision began to clear, he woke up. 

︵‿︵‿

“Bad dream again?” 

Jaehyun sighed, rubbing the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes while he descended the stairs. Donghyuck was standing in his usual spot at their dining table, all the curtains drawn and every lamp and candle lit to illuminate his work surface. His mouth watered at the aromas permeating their house.

“What are you working on?” Jaehyun deflected, Donghyuck pursed his lips and Jaehyun knew that he would have to talk about it later, but for now he was off the hook. 

“Something precautionary, our _most honoured guests_ just docked earlier this morning and who _knows_ what sort of diseases they brought.” Donghyuck grumbled, pinching a few dried herbs from a jar and dumping them into his half-full mortar.

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow, making his way towards the fireplace where a cast iron pot hung bubbling away. Chunks of white fish and vegetables simmered to tenderness in broth and Jaehyun went in search of a bowl. 

“That was quick, the barmaster wasn’t expecting them for another week considering the letter of their announcement only arrived a few days ago. He must be running around like a madman trying to get ready for tonight.” The soup smelled amazing and Jaehyun ladled himself a good portion before joining Donghyuck at the table, holding his bowl in his lap as there was no place to set it down amongst the jars and books that took up the space. 

Donghyuck shrugged and picked up his pestle, standing on his tiptoes to bare his weight down and crush the mixture into a fine powder. 

“Will you perform?” 

Jaehyun hummed around a spoonful of stew, chewing and swallowing down the soft fish before answering. “I promised I would, besides, I heard they just came back from a long journey with a huge haul. I’m expecting tips to be good tonight.” 

Donghyuck stayed silent and Jaehyun narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 

“What?” 

“What was your dream about?” 

Jaehyun froze, spoon part way to his mouth. He placed it back into the bowl and into the milky white broth. 

“The usual. Standing on the beach and waiting for the water to touch me, but—”

“ _But_?” Donghyuck leaned closer, looking all too interested and Jaehyun frowned up at him, eyes widening when realization dawned on him.

“Did you do a reading for me?” He accused, frowning when Donghyuck pulled away looking guilty. “I _told_ you to stop doing that without asking me first. I don’t care for what your cards have to say!” 

“I was worried about you!” Donghyuck protested, “You’ve been having trouble sleeping more than usual ever since that letter came from _La Reine_ haven’t you? I just wanted to make sure you weren’t in danger or anything.”

They stared at each other in a stalemate before Jaehyun eventually sighed, slumping back in his seat and holding his breakfast to his chest. “Fine. Alright, thank you I suppose… What did they say?”

Donghyuck hesitated and Jaehyun felt dread fill his stomach.

“Nothing bad, I swear.” Donghyuck clarified first, seeing the apprehension on Jaehyun’s face. “Just… a _big change_ is coming your way. And soon.” 

“Hm, how descriptive.” Jaehyun drawled, shoveling a spoon of stew into his mouth and Donghyuck whined in embarrassment. 

“I’m still new at this! Give me a break! And it would be less vague if you were there when I did them but you’re too cowardly—”

“I am _not_ ! I just don’t like the feeling of someone or some _thing_ knowing more about me than I do.” 

Donghyuck gave him a look of sympathy and set down his tools, rounding the side of the table to stand behind Jaehyun and wrap his arms around the older man’s shoulders in a tight embrace. Jaehyun sighed and leaned his head back against Donghyuck.

“You’re not really angry with me, are you?” Donghyuck mumbled, slightly muffled against Jaehyun’s neck and Jaehyun chuckled, shaking his head and reaching up to pat Donghyuck’s hair. 

“No, I know you’re only looking out for me. But I mean it, no more readings without at least asking me first, are we clear?”

There was a puff of air against his neck and a muffled _“Fine.”_ in response and Jaehyun smiled, putting the memory of his strange dream and feeling of foreboding in the back of his mind for the moment.

︵‿︵‿

As Jaehyun had expected, it was a full house that night. 

Unfamiliar faces Jaehyun was used to, many came and went on an island like theirs. A reprieve in the middle of the ocean, a waypoint between continents used as a hiding spot for those running from the law and a place to stock up on supplies. 

A safe haven for pirates. 

The tavern that Jaehyun worked at was the largest, located in the middle of the island and was filled with people of all sorts every night, now more so than usual with the arrival of honoured guests. But these guests weren’t just any pirates. 

It was easy to identify the members of the pirate king’s crew. No matter how much jewelry or other adornments they wore, each one had a small hoop earring with a golden teardrop dangling down. Jaehyun had expected them all to be grim faced and malnourished as most pirates were, and was surprised that everyone he had spied with the signature gold earring was quite young and most astonishingly, decently well-behaved. The celebration had started before Jaehyun had arrived and was in full-swing. He nodded to the barmaid who greeted him cheerfully, ignoring the looks of curiosity he had gotten from the newcomers who were aware enough to notice him. 

Jaehyun knew he looked out of place among the occupants, pale and delicate in opposition to skin tanned and toned by sailing beneath the unforgiving sun. He was smooth and unblemished unlike those who were scarred from battle at sea. Jaehyun stuck out, garnering attention while he made his way through the crowd and up to the stage where the owner of the establishment joined him. He was a grizzly old man with the appearance of a scoundrel but a heart made of gold. Known only as _the barmaster_ , he had been nothing but kind to Jaehyun since they first met a decade ago. A rough hand clapped Jaehyun him on the back and the barmaster winked at him before drawing up and tucking two fingers into his mouth. He blew out a loud, sharp whistle and the noise quieted down to a hushed murmur. 

“Tonight, we celebrate the long awaited arrival of the most feared ship in all the seven seas, _La Reine_ and ‘er crew from their treacherous journey in search of a lost treasure only ‘eard of in tales! As we all know, they set out five years ago with nothin’ t’go on but half a map and her cap’ns impeccable instincts. Now we be joined by his majesty himself!” The entire building exploded in cheers as the barmaster gestured up to the second floor.

They had built the infamous captain _Le Roi_ a makeshift throne out of whisky barrels and fishermen netting and trussed it up with gaudy adornments of fine silk drapery and furs. It sat it on the mezzanine overlooking the main hall of the tavern. It was shrouded in darkness and from the stage Jaehyun could barely make out the shadowy shape of a man reclining into his seat. Jaehyun tamped down a shudder, hair raising at the back of his neck. He had a feeling he was being stared at. 

“To honour the success of yer venture, we offer ye the finest entertainment in all the seven seas. A voice tha’ could bring salvation to any dyin’ man.” the barmaster bellowed, leaning forward and lowering his voice to a stage whisper. “So enchantin’ you’d almost think he weren’t human.” 

Jaehyun’s jaw clenched but he said nothing, giving only a closed lipped smile and a wink in response. Boistorus laughter filled the bar and the old man gave a deep, slightly off-balanced bow before lumbering off stage. 

There was another round of loud hollering as Jaehyun took center stage. He waited patiently, looking forward into the crowd until the noise began to taper off in anticipation. When he deemed it low enough, Jaehyun closed his eyes and drew in a breath through his nose. His lips parted and his lungs expanding, he began to sing. 

The atmosphere shifted, every single person had quieted down and was watching Jaehyun in awe. A haze settled over the bar, serene and a little curious. Those who were permanent residents, as well as frequent visitors of the island, were used to Jaehyun’s voice. They sat back and enjoyed it while first time patrons watched him in childlike wonder.

As Jaehyun sang, his eyes couldn’t help but drift back up to the overhang as if drawn by some invisible force. It remained cast in shadow and Jaehyun couldn’t make out more than a silhouette, but he knew that his stares were being returned. 

︵‿︵‿

The night was warm, the occasional chilled breeze ruffling Jaehyun’s thin, dark shirt while he stood out on the second floor balcony. It wrapped around the entire building and offered a great vantage point of the rest of the island. He was part way through his set, taking a break and getting some fresh air. It was always so humid inside, so the wind felt nice against his skin, his shirt sleeves rolled up to bare his forearms that rested on the wooden rail, eyes narrowed and trying to make out the shoreline in the distance. Jaehyun heard the wooden boards creek as someone joined him on the balcony and Jaehyun figured it was the barmaster coming to check on him. 

“You have a beautiful voice.” 

Jaehyun’s head turned towards the unfamiliar timber. The first thing Jaehyun noticed about the man was that he was tall, taller than Jaehyun which wasn’t unheard of but not common among the folk around here. The second thing Jaehyun noticed was the gold that glinted in the moonlight in his left lobe. He was one of _Le Roi’s_ men. 

“Thank you.” Jaehyun replied, eyeing the man who stood a few feet away from him. The stranger offered a friendly smile and gestured towards the space next to Jaehyun.

“Mind if I join you?” 

Jaehyun couldn't find a reason to say no to such a polite request, the pirate waited patiently for his answer, that same gentle smile on his features and Jaehyun found himself shaking his head. 

“No, go ahead.” Jaehyun knew he sounded a bit stiff but it wasn’t everyday he was spoken to by admittedly handsome pirates, or any pirates for that matter. The man had dark hair that was trimmed close to his head around the sides and hung longer on the top, framing the curve of his face in inky black wisps. 

He was quite unassuming for a criminal, only one earring in each lobe and a few thin chains that Jaehyun could see peeking out of the deep collar of his loose, white linen shirt. The laced front was almost completely undone, showing off the swell of muscle in his chest, Jaehyun’s gaze lingering a little too long. His eyes flicked upwards and he was met with an amused expression. Jaehyun looked away quickly, face warming up in embarrassment that he had been caught staring. 

“What is your name, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“It’s a bit rude to request my name without giving your own first, is it not?” It wasn’t like Jaehyun to get silver tongued with a stranger, typically trying to keep himself out of trouble and to not draw too much attention outside of his singing. But something about the man threw him off. Jaehyun could feel no malice or ill intent from him, and his expression gave way to genuine interest. Not something he expected from a member of the most feared and revered pirate crew. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry. My name is Johnny.” He said, bowing his head apologetically before sticking his hand out in greeting. Jaehyun took it, giving it a short, cordial shake. 

“Jaehyun.” He replied, trying and failing to not sound as wary as he felt. 

“Well, Jaehyun, that was quite the performance.” Johnny leaned to the side, resting an elbow on the railing. He was facing Jaehyun, his head tilted almost curiously though there was a sharp look in his eyes. “It rather seemed like the entire bar was enchanted.” 

Jaehyun tensed before he could stop himself, but recovered quickly, bowing his head in a nod of gratitude. He avoided Johnny’s stare, turning back to the railing and gazing out into the night scene. “Thank you once again, Johnny, your compliments are abundant.”

“There are tales about you, you know. You’re rather famous,” Johnny said and Jaehyun could feel Johnny’s eyes roving his figure from head to toe. “—though I can’t help but notice that no one actually knows much about you.”

“The same could be said about your captain.” Jaehyun rebutted and Johnny seemed to find that humorous. Jaehyun caught the smallest quirk of Johnny’s lips, trying to hide a smile, though he was betrayed by the clear bemusement in his tone. 

“Is that so?”

“We hear so much about all of his great adventures and how he and his crew have always managed to slip by the navy for _decades_. He wears a wide brimmed hat that hides his identity, secretive to the point that not even his own crew knows his face.” Jaehyun recited blandly and Johnny laughed, crows feet crinkling in deep creases in the corners of his eyes, like he laughed often. 

“There is some truth to that, I will admit. But I can tell you for certain that his crew is well acquainted with his visage.” Johnny assured.

Jaehyun just hummed, turning back to stare out into the night and Johnny seemed surprised at his lack of interest.

“Not curious about what he looks like?” 

Jaehyun wrinkled his nose. “Not really. I assume he’s a crusty old man with an eyepatch and missing teeth as all famous sea captains tend to be.”

He was not prepared for the _guffaw_ Johnny let out, clutching at his stomach and Jaehyun bristled at the response.

“That is a fair assumption, but you’re most definitely wrong.” Johnny spoke between chuckles. “He’s not very old, and fortunately has all of his eyes and teeth. No hook hand either if that was something you had in mind as well.”

“Then why does he hide his face?” Jaehyun frowned, crossing his arms over his chest petulantly. Johnny grinned, wiping away the last tear of his mirth and fixing Jaehyun with a clever look. 

“Why do you hide yours?”

Jaehyun stilled and the confusion must have been clear on his face because Johnny continued. 

“If you don’t mind me saying, you’re rather stunning, though right before you got on stage and right after you stepped off you kept your head down.” Johnny stepped closer, looking down at Jaehyun, that easy smile not leaving his lips. He reached up and Jaehyun’s heart hammered against his ribcage as a finger curled beneath his chin, tilting it up. Their faces were inches apart. “Like you have some secret to keep.”

Johnny stared into his eyes and Jaehyun found himself at a loss. 

There’s no way he could know. 

Jaehyun stood his ground, squaring his shoulders and meeting Johnny’s stare directly. It was quiet, save for the ruckus coming from inside the tavern.

They stayed locked, a battle between two stubborn tides. It was Johnny who broke away first, dropping his hand from Jaehyun’s face and stepping back. Johnny returned to leaning against the wooden railing, posture relaxed. 

“It’s about time for me to go back.” Jaehyun said softly, turning on his heel and making his way towards the entrance. Johnny spoke up and Jaehyun stopped at the doorway, looking over his shoulder.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

︵‿︵‿

“Wonderful as always, my boy! Absolutely _wonderful_! I know ye don’t drink to preserve that golden throat o’yours, but anything ye get tonight is on the ‘ouse!”

Jaehyun ducked his head with a grateful smile, laughing softly at the barmaster's enthusiasm. He sat at the end of the counter, a goblet full of a tea they kept in house just for him cupped between his hands. The celebrations still carried on behind him and some of the pirate king’s crew had taken the stage not long after he had finished with the rest of the bar on their feet surrounding them. Throughout the last half of his performance, Jaehyun had scanned the crowd, hoping to catch a glimpse of his earlier company out on the balcony and tamping down his disappointment when he caught no sight of Johnny. 

“You say that every night.” Jaehyun chastised and the old man grinned a near toothless smile. 

“And I mean it every night, lad. Yer half th’ reason why this establishment’s stayed afloat for this long!”

Jaehyun flushed, ready to refute that claim when someone to the side cleared their throat, drawing their attention. Looking completely unaffected by the goings-on behind him, it was a man dressed neatly, not a single hair out of place. If it weren’t for the telltale earring in his left lobe catching the low tavern lights, Jaehyun would have thought that he was a nobleman rather than a pirate. Even his expression was schooled into something diplomatic.

“Excuse me, sorry to interrupt.” 

The barmaster waved and clapped the newcomer heartily on the back which almost sent the man into the counter. “Not at all! Just havin’ a few words with our little songbird before ‘e leaves fer the night. Is there anythin’ I can do fer ye?” 

Jaehyun swallowed down the rest of his tea, preparing to slip off his stool to give them some privacy when the pirate turned to him.

“Actually, the captain has requested your company.” He said curtly, righting himself and straightening up his dark blue coat, face impassive. “You are of course free to decline, but he wishes to compliment you on your performance.” 

Jaehyun pressed his lips together in a thin line, looking at the barmaster who raised his hands as if to say that it was Jaehyun’s choice. He sighed, placing his goblet down and standing up. “Okay. I’ll go.”

“Excellent, follow me.”

Jaehyun followed the man upstairs to the third floor where the tavern’s rooms were kept. They didn’t have any sort of special suites dedicated to esteemed company, so they had made sure that both rooms on either side were cleared out while the rest were taken up by his crew. 

Jaehyun pondered the person quietly leading him. If he was delivering messages for the elusive king himself, he must have been important. Quartermaster, maybe? 

They arrived at a weathered door and Jaehyun waited while the man gave it one sharp knock. 

A muffled voice voice told them to come in and the crewmember opened the door just enough to fit a single body through. Jaehyun was gestured to go in first and he slipped past the narrow opening, barely registering the other man entering behind him and closing the door as his gaze laid upon a figure perched on the windowsill. 

Jaehyun watched in silence as _Le Roi_ stood up to his full height, plush lips curled in familiar poorly hidden amusement while he crossed the room over to them.

Earlier in the moonlight it was hard to tell the colour of Johnny’s eyes, but in the warm lamplight Jaehyun could clearly see that they were the colour of rum, and just as intoxicating. 

Johnny offered his hand for the second time that night, this time palm up, and Jaehyun hesitated before placing his own on top. Johnny kept eye contact with him while he brought Jaehyun’s hand up to his mouth, giving him a chance to pull away. When Jaehyun did nothing but wait with held breath, Johnny smirked and placed a gentle kiss on the back of his hand. 

His associate must have sensed something between them and flicked a narrowed look back and forth between them and their joined hands. “Why do I have the feeling that I missed something, do you two know each other?” 

“We had a brief interaction.” Johnny hummed, letting go of Jaehyun’s hand. “You’re dismissed, Doyoung. Enjoy the rest of the night.”

Suspicion grew on Doyoung’s face but he didn’t argue. He turned to Jaehyun, giving him a serious look. “You’re allowed to leave at any point, and if he tries anything untoward, don’t be afraid to cut off an extremity.”

Jaehyun’s eyes widened and Johnny scoffed in offense, placing a dramatic hand on his chest. “ _Doyoung_. I might be a pirate but I’m also a gentleman. I merely wish to get to know the practitioner of such mesmerizing talent.”

Doyoung clicked his tongue but he didn’t seem worried, he gave Jaehyun one last look before exiting the room.

The door clicked shut behind Doyoung, leaving the two of them alone once again.

The air between them was thick with tension, even with the loud celebration going on downstairs it was still relatively quiet on the third floor. A sudden giggle erupted past Jaehyun’s lips and he clapped his hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle himself while Johnny chuckled.

 _“So,_ ” Jaehyun snickered, getting control of himself and lowering his hand. _“Le Roi? Lord of the High Seas_ , _Terrifying Monarch of the Deep_ , _Infamously Cruel King of Pirates_ —?”

Johnny grimaced, waving off the titles and plunking himself down onto the large bed in the middle of the room, upon further inspection revealed it had actually been two beds the staff had pushed together. Hung on one of the bedposts at the foot of the mattress was a long, worn coat and a wide brimmed hat.

“Please, Johnny is just fine. And what about yourself, hm? _Siren of Dry Land?_ _Deadman’s Songbird_?” Johnny teased back, “I’m not the only one with a reputable status.”

“You were the one who lied about who you were!” Jaehyun chastised, not moving from his spot near the door. Johnny rolled his eyes, slipping off the bed and making his way back towards the windowsill where a bottle and two glasses sat. 

“I didn’t _lie_ , I told you my name was Johnny, and that’s the truth. I merely withheld the rest of my title from you. Care for a drink?” He offered, followed by the sound of a cork popping.

Jaehyun shook his head, eying Johnny’s broad back that cut an impressive silhouette even in a simple white shirt. Jaehyun could imagine how intimidating he would look draped in heavy leather at the helm of a ship. “Why didn’t you just say something? I stood there calling you decrepit and you just _laughed._ ” 

“My apologies, I couldn’t help myself. It’s very rare I encounter someone with no real interest in my identity, I was intrigued.” Johnny reclined back against the window and filled a single glass half way with alcohol, Jaehyun was surprised to find it was a dark burgundy rather than amber as he had expected. 

“I told you, there are many stories of the great pirate king’s adventures.” Jaehyun leaned forward, eyes wide and voice pitched low. “Is it true you once sank an entire naval fleet with only a bottle of rum?”

Johnny bowed forward as well, imitating Jaehyun’s expression and whispering back. “It was two ships, and the bottle was half empty.” 

They leaned back and laughed again. Maybe it was because Jaehyun had grown up around pirates, or maybe it was Johnny’s charm but Jaehyun felt at ease around him. More so than he felt around anyone that wasn’t Donghyuck for a long time. But as their laughter petered off into silence, there was something that settled awkwardly between them, something that wasn’t being said. 

Johnny swallowed a sip of his drink, looking a little more serious than before. “Doyoung was right by the way, you’re free to go whenever you wish. I merely wanted to chat with you and let you know who I really was.” 

“Why?” Jaehyun asked, watching Johnny curiously. “Why did you choose to reveal yourself to me? It couldn’t have been because you liked my singing.” 

Johnny remained quiet for a moment, gazing down into his cup where he swirled the wine slowly. “I figured that I know your big secret, it was only fair that I told you mine in return.”

A beat passed as Johnny’s words sunk in, and Jaehyun’s entire body stiffened. “I’m afraid I don’t understand what you’re referring to, _Le Roi_.” He used Johnny’s title like a defense, desperately trying to draw a line in the sand and keep Johnny a stranger who couldn’t possibly know anything about him.

“You know at first I had wondered if we had met before, your voice was a little familiar and I couldn’t put my finger on it.” Johnny took the last sip of his wine before placing the empty glass down, walking away from the window and towards Jaehyun. Jaehyun felt pinned by that stare, unable to move. “On my travels, I’ve seen unimaginable things, _met_ unimaginable creatures, and I’d know that hypnotizing lilt anywhere.”

Jaehyun’s hackles rose and he backed up towards the door as Johnny advanced, his heart in his throat. He couldn’t meet Johnny’s eyes lest he give away his panic, staring at the worn floorboards. “I don’t know what you’re talking abou—”

“I know, Jaehyun. Not many have crossed paths with sirens and lived to be able to recognize one, but I have and I can.” They were close, just as they had been out on the balcony but this time Jaehyun’s breath was caught in his chest from fear. Johnny leaned down, his voice had lowered into a whisper. “I _know._ ” 

Jaehyun’s back was to the door, the door knob pressed against his forearm but he knew there was no escaping. They were on an island, and Jaehyun would never go near the water. He could only run for so long and so far before he’d be hunted down.

He was found, this was his fate. 

All at once the fight drained out of Jaehyun and the wooden door creaked as he sagged against it, head lowered and eyes closed in defeat. “Fine, do what you will. Just, please make it quick.” 

There was a pause, and Jaehyun could feel Johnny backing away, the floor groaning when he suddenly stepped back. “Jaehyun, I’m not going to do anything.” 

Jaehyun’s head snapped up to stare at Johnny in confusion, his eyes widening with fear.

Johnny’s face was unreadable, and then suddenly there was a loud spike in volume coming from the men downstairs. Terror settled like a rock in Jaehyun’s gut. “You’re… going to tell everyone else? Let them deal with me?” Jaehyun gasped, pressing himself back and as away from Johnny as possible. “Please, no, they’ll tear me apart. _Please_ —!”

Johnny took Jaehyun by the shoulders, eyebrows drawn together in worry. “Jaehyun, stop. I’m not going to tell anyone, your secret is safe with me, I promise.” 

“I don’t believe you.” Jaehyun said, shaking his head. “Pirates hate sirens, don’t they? I’ve heard the tales, horrible monsters that use their voices to seduce sailors into unsafe waters and then feast upon their corpses after they’ve crashed and drowned. There’s no way any pirate would let me live knowing what I am.” 

Johnny let go of Jaehyun to run a hand through his hair, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck “I apologize, I seemed to have frightened you and that wasn’t my intention.” Johnny admitted, breathing out a sigh when Jaehyun remained silent, trembling. 

Gently, Johnny reached out to Jaehyun, taking the hand he had kissed in greeting earlier and carefully led Jaehyun over to the bed, sitting him down on the edge and settling next to him. Not being backed up against the door anymore and the lack of hostility from Johnny had gotten Jaehyun to relax a fraction, though he was still pale with worry.

“You’re right, about what you’ve heard about sirens. But that is what _they_ do, that’s not what _you_ do, is it? You don’t seem very hungry for flesh to me.” Johnny said with a small smile, attempting to lighten the atmosphere, his thumb stroking over Jaehyun’s knuckle. “Sirens are sea-bound and aren’t typically male. In fact, if it wasn’t for your radiant beauty and your voice I never would have guessed.”

“I— I’m only half, or so my father said. My mother was a siren but I never knew her.” Jaehyun said, desperately trying to ignore the hot flush creeping up his neck. He’d never been called radiant before. “You really aren’t going to tell anyone?”

“No, Jaehyun. You’re not hurting anyone. If anything, you bring joy to many people. I see no reason to disrupt that.” 

Relief washed over Jaehyun, fear releasing its death grip around his heart and before he could stop himself, he was leaning forward into Johnny’s chest, sobbing into the white linen covering it. Johnny was motionless for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Jaehyun, letting him cry. 

For years, no one else knew about his true nature besides Donghyuck. He tried so hard to keep it a secret from the townsfolk whose friends and family were rumored to be taken by the terrible creatures from the depths, and from the pirates whose lives were in danger every day they set sail in those waters. He lived in constant fear of being discovered.

“I really didn’t mean to frighten you, I suppose being king of pirates has made me a tad bit dramatic. I only wanted to tell you that I knew so you wouldn’t have to worry about keeping it a secret around me. I’m sorry for causing you distress.” Johnny apologized softly, reaching into his pants pocket to pull out a handkerchief. 

Jaehyun took the soft square of fabric as it was offered to him, and once his eyes were clear of tears he could see that there was a small yellow flower sewn into the corner.

Jaehyun peered up at Johnny, whose features were pinched in worry and Jaehyun couldn’t help but laugh, using his hand that still held the handkerchief to cover his mouth. Johnny gave him a perplexed look while loosening his hold on him, allowing Jaehyun to pull away from his chest.  
  
“You’re a very strange pirate.” Jaehyun said, folding the cloth now damp with his tears and handing it back to Johnny who tucked it away.  
  
“You’re not the first to tell me that.” Johnny mumbled and Jaehyun pressed the back of his hand to his mouth to hide another smile. Johnny caught Jaehyun’s fingers in his own, tugging them down and away from his face.  
  
“You don’t have to hide yourself, not from me.” 

Jaehyun swallowed, pulling his hand to his chest and extracting himself fully from Johnny. “It’s time I go home, my housemate will be expecting me.”  
  
“Will you let me see you again?” Johnny asked as Jaehyun made his way towards the door.

Jaehyun’s hand stilled on the doorknob, looking over his shoulder at Johnny who still sat on the bed, looking more like a hopeful man than a century old legend. “Will you be staying a while? I’ve never heard of a pirate crew that docked in one place for long.”  
  
“We’ve just come back from an arduous journey, my men are joyous with its success but ultimately tired and need the rest. And what would be the point of striking rich if you didn’t linger around to spend it?”  
  
Jaehyun pursed his lips, gaze flicking towards the golden teardrop dangling from Johnny’s ear that winked at him every time the lamplights flickered. Jaehyun inclined his head towards the door and the boisterous jeering that hadn’t stopped or lowered in volume since he was brought upstairs. “Well, you know where to find me most nights.” 

“I was hoping...” Johnny started, his voice a low rumble that still managed to cut through the hundred from down below. “...something a bit more intimate. Just the two of us, if that isn’t too bold.”

The breath that caught in Jaehyun’s throat was as audible as the blush rising to his cheeks must have been visible, but Johnny didn’t smirk or leer, merely waited for Jaehyun’s response. And there it was again, that look of genuine interest, of _wonderment_ as if Jaehyun was uncharted waters waiting to be mapped out.

“It is quite bold, captain.” Jaehyun said, trying to sound aloof despite the tight grip he had on the handle. “Feel the need to keep an eye on me? Trying to make sure I don’t develop a sudden craving for human flesh?”  
  
Firelight danced in Johnny’s eyes, his lips curling upwards. “Though I’m flattered you assume me to be so noble, my intentions are admittedly more selfish than that.”

Jaehyun said nothing though the redness tinting the shells of his ears spoke volumes. Finally turning the knob that had gotten warm under his palm, Jaehyun pushed the door open. He held it ajar, just enough that he could slip through, like Doyoung had done, and glanced into the empty hallway.

Jaehyun stepped part way through the door, looking back over his shoulder to lock eyes with Johnny who hadn’t moved; only watched him silently, _patiently_. 

“Who am I to say no to a request from a king?”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can come yell at me on twitter @neocleontech and on curious cat under the same name <3


End file.
